


He thinks that I’m pretty and that’s all that matters

by faithdc15



Series: BATFLASH ONE SHOTS [4]
Category: DCU, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen is The Flash, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bruce Wayne is Batman, M/M, Protective Bruce Wayne, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithdc15/pseuds/faithdc15
Summary: Barry Allen is very insecure until Bruce Wayne comes along.





	He thinks that I’m pretty and that’s all that matters

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all want to suggest something, please feel free to comment and or inbox me! Thanks guys Xxx
> 
> Oh and this was inspired by this guy who I really like and the other day someone told me that he thinks that I'm pretty and stuff lol

Barry Allen is the type of person who is very enthusiastic and puts others people’s happiness before his. Like that time wherein Clark didn’t make it to a league meeting because he had to take care of a very sick Lois Lane. When Barry heard of this, he went straight to Clark’s and Lois apartment and bought chicken soup, herbal tea, and a teddy bear because that’s how thoughtful he is. When he learned that it was Victor’s birthday, he had bought Victor a varsity jacket, a football helmet, and a stuff toy that is dressed up as a football player with Victor’s favourite number stitch in the back of the costume. He is very compassionate and he made sure that every league members feels happy. Everyone except him.

Beneath his cheerful smile and his energetic personality, Barry Allen is very insecure of himself. He doesn’t think that he is as compassionate as Diana nor as strong as Clark. He doesn’t think he’s smart like Bruce and as inventive as Victor. He doesn’t even know how to swim that’s why he couldn’t help but feel a pang of envy whenever he sees Arthur because how cool would it be to swim and not lose a breath underwater? Barry is so insecure that he doesn’t even think he’s pretty enough and he thinks that’s the reason why nobody wants to be his friend or no one can truly love him. What makes things worst is that he is afraid to tell the league and his father that the reason why he doesn’t want to make a move on Iris or to other pretty girls is because he is not attracted to women; he’s attracted to men.

Barry Allen is afraid and hurt and is very insecure. He thought that he would never find someone the way Clark looks at Lois or the way Diana talks about Steve. He thought that no one will never love his dorky self and that he was never enough.

\---

Bruce Wayne is the type of guy who can read people. He can instinctively tell if someone is uncomfortable or if someone is hiding someone. It’s one of the reasons why people respect him. He demands respect and he loves the idea of people getting nervous whenever he’s around.

When he first built the league, he’ll admit that he thought that it was a one time thing. That after defeating Steppenwolf, they would all go back to wherever they came from and would forget about each other. But he was wrong, after defeating Steppenwolf they became closer than ever. Now they all became as a family, and had meetings every Saturday afternoon. 

Bruce got closer to Arthur and Diana and Clark even asked him if it was okay if he will be his best man at his wedding. Believe it or not, he even became close to Victor because he tried watching football one day and he got confused so he asked Victor to teach him the basics of football. Since then, they both watched football games together in Bruce’s home theatre. He got so close to the league, except for Barry Allen.

It’s not that he’s not trying, it’s the fact that he can’t read Barry Allen. He strongly feels that Barry is hiding something behind his cheerful demeanour. He notices the way Barry looks at Arthur as if he is envying something or the way he gets sad whenever Diana fondly remembers Steve. He can’t put into words how he feels about Barry because truth be told, he doesn’t know how to act around the young speedster. 

Bruce Wayne can get any girl that he wants, but when it comes to Barry Allen, he loses himself completely. As much as he denies it, he is attracted to Barry; and My God does he curses himself every night for having feelings towards his league member. 

\---

It was on one eventful night that Barry stayed way too long in Bruce Wayne’s manor. It had been a very long day. The league managed to defeat a guy threatening to bomb the whole central city and afterwards, they decided to go to Bruce’s Manor to rest before leaving. Barry fell asleep afterwards and somehow woke up in the middle of the night in Bruce’s bed. He then realized that Bruce Wayne is standing there, no longer in his batman costume but wearing a long sleeve white shirt and grey pants. He was looking at Barry and Barry cannot help but feel uncomfortable in Bruce’s stare. 

Bruce suddenly started walking and sat next to Barry as if he was expecting Barry to say something; so he did.  
Between drinking coffee while a 80s music was softly playing in the background because Barry thought it would be a good idea to have music when he’s talking to Bruce to help him ease up next to batman himself, Barry Allen told Bruce Wayne everything. He told him how insecure he really was and that he feels that no one will ever love him. He told him how envy he was because he feels that no one will ever love him as much as Clark loves Lois or how people might treat him as a joke. He also told Bruce how he doesn’t like girls and that he likes guys. He told him everything. For the first time in his life, Barry Allen told a living soul his greatest fears in life.

He looks at Bruce who was looking at him as if he feels sorry. He studied Bruce Wayne’s face and he can’t help but be completely in awe of the man. He is so beautiful, Barry thought.  
He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt soft warm lips crashed into his. It was in this moment, that he realized that Bruce Wayne is kissing him--- so he kissed back.

Bruce suddenly pulled away and hugged Barry. He slowly brought his lips towards Barry’s ear and whispered sweet nothings. Barry Allen cannot fathom how he ended up in this situation but he likes it a lot. 

“You’re beautiful.” Was all Barry Allen heard and that’s all that matters for a guy who thinks he will never be enough for someone; but Bruce Wayne proved him wrong.


End file.
